Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, and Defan
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Unrelated Drabbles feature Klatt, Jyler and Defan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : One Bite

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Vampire Diaries

 **Series** : The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, Defan.

 **Pairings** : Matt/Klaus (Klatt), Damon/Stefan (Defan), Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler).

 **Characters** : Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson, Matt Donovan, Carolina Forbes, Victoria Donovan, Rebekka Mikaelson.

 **Summary** : Klaus is worried about his mate and along the way offers Matt forever with an single bite. These series drabbles are not connected in anyway.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

.

.

.

.

.

"You should not be visible to everyone. That creature is still on the loose and it has been targeting you." His voice filled the air as it began to tense because of his anger.

"I can protect myself." The boy asked softly his eyes staring out the window.

"It would be better if the wolf could at least visit you such as you did we he was injured." He grunted from somewhere inside the teen's room.

"Calm down and he's is coming soon besides that I can protect myself." The human said as he kept his eyes focused into the now white woods. "Say it. We both know what you're really here for."

"I could give you everything you deserve. No more fearing for your life without someone to protect you. Just say the word and I'll make it quick. You'll have everything for forever."

He sighed as he turned away from the window to see him sitting on his desk casually his eyes black from his recent feeding. Ignoring the other man as he continued to stare out the window watching the snow fall gently onto the ground. Suddenly he felt the man pressed against his back as he gently moved his neck to reveal it.

"I could give you immortality." He whispered as he pressed an kiss upon that neck. He shivered as he allowed the kisses to travel down his neck stopping directly at his pulse. "I can give you forever with me. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Why not just enjoy the moments we share now? Immortality and forever can wait for another day."

"Another day isn't guaranteed with humans."

"Isn't that what makes it so much more precious. That you will never know when your end will come so you must live every like the last." He replied as evenly as his partner did earlier. His blue eyes stared back into those black eyes that showed so much love at his mate. The other man sighed as he leaned down letting his face fall directly into the neck meeting the slowly pulse.

"Forgive me for my selfiness, love. I only wish to have you forever before your lifetime disappears from this earth taking you with it." He mumbled against the warm skin. They stood in silence for an while before the younger man turned to face his lover who eyes were focused onto something outside. His eyes still black from the earlier feeding but he could see, the angry in them.

"The mutt is here. He's waiting for me to leave."

"He's not here for you, we have an project together also that mutt is my best friend."

"The same best friend who screwed your whore of an sister, your ex lover. The best friend who I now mates with the boy he used to abuse on regular bases. What an wonderful friend and person. I feel much better with him around you." sarcasm dripping from his velvet voice as he whispered in the human's' ear. Enjoying the shiver that traveled down the boy's back.

"We all have faults. Just as your precious sister, the brothers and they're shared _human_." The boy answered by with an even voice but he heard the bitterness in his mate's voice when he mentioned her, his form favorite human. The vampire sighed as he turned his lover towards him taking the boy's hands and placing them above his stopped heart. "I love you and only you. Her blood was the only thing I desired from her and nothing more. However that is beside the point. Why will you not take the gift I can give you?"

The other boy sighed as he looked up to see those black eyes turning back to their normal brown eyes. "I would have to watch my family die while I stay young forever. I would never have an family or children that I always wanted. How could you possible expect me to take your gift and leave my mom behind. She has already lost one child. You can't be that cruel." He whispered as he gently pulled away from his lover. His blues eye firing with fear, fear of leaving his mother here alone as the die slowly.

"So you'll force me to watch you die slowly then who really cruel. I won't last another century or decade without you in it. I can't watch you die, goodbye." The vampire replied softly as he turned to the window nodding at something outside. He didn't turn back as he climbed out the window jumping out, rushing towards the window the human watched as he disappeared into the white blanket of the woods. Sighing he heard the front door open, signaling that his friend was here.

"Give me until my 19 birthday and if the offer still stands. I'll be yours forever, Klaus."

"I'll keep you to that Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : I'm Yours

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Vampire Diaries

 **Series** : The Chronicles of Klatt, Jyler, Defan.

 **Pairings** : Matt/Klaus (Klatt), Damon/Stefan (Defan), Tyler/Jeremy (Jyler).

 **Characters** : Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Niklaus Mikaelson, Matt Donovan, Carolina Forbes, Rebekka Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett.

 **Summary** : Stefan owns Damon.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

.

.

.

.

.

"It's always _her_ , Stefan! When will it ever be me!" Damon shouted as he threw another 60 year old Scotch at the wall missing Stefan's head by an inch. Stefan raised an eyebrow at his older lover's' attitude ignoring the urge to roll his eyes because it would only make the other irritated more.

"I'm tired of playing second to her, brother." Damon hissed as he gave Stefan an pointed look that Stefan could only describe as anger and hatred combined. Quickly catching his brother's arms before he threw another one of his precious bottle making those arms into his chest.

Pressing an kiss to Damon's forehead "It's always you Damon. Elena is going to an tough time, right now. Tyler and Jeremy have particularly inseparable since they got together and Elena is trying to cope without having her baby brother around like she likes. Caroline and Bonnie have been ignoring her lately and Matt is to busy with Klaus. Damon you have to understand."

"She's selfish and you encourage it." Damon hissed as he yanked his arms around from Stefan moving to was the wall staring out the window. His shoulders were still tensed upwards in distress.

"I love you Stefan. I really do buried you leave to run to here this time I won't be here." Damon whispered. His shoulders completely hanging in defeat as he kept his eyes glued to window. Stefan groaned as he moved towards Damon only to see the other walking out the bedroom door. Stefan growled as he turned towards the door only to be interpreted by the ringing of his cell phone. Pulling it from his pocket he groaned as he saw Elena face flashing across his screen.

"Hello."

"Where are you!? You promised to be here at 1 it's 1:15." Elena snapped the minute her phone connected to Stefan's. The angry was evident enough in her voice proving that she probably pacing in front of the door or glaring outside the window at every car that wasn't Stefan's.

"Elena I was talking to Damon. He-"

"I don't care what he needs! My whole world is crashing down around me and you focused on fucking _Damon_!" Elena roared as she spit out the name Damon as if it was an curse.

Stefan felt his hands tighten dangerously as he heard the phone beginning to crack from inside of his hand. "Elena. _You are an nothing compared to Damon._ Damon who is mine and has been mine since the day I was born. You are nothing." Throwing the phone against the wall Stefan smiled as silence filled the air before he turned towards Damon. Damon leaned against the door frame watching the whole exchange of the works between himself and Elena.

Damon stared at Stefan who stared at him with an tired expression but return he got an unreadable one fom his brother.

"Damon-" "Go ahead. I already know. Your gonna go apologize to her because she's only human and you should have better control of your emotions."

Stefan's eyes narrowed Damon turned away heading downstairs towards his bedroom. Following behind him Stefan controlled the urge to groll at his brother as he watched as the other pulled suitcases from under his bed, clothes already packed inside of the two suitcases.

Damon groaned as he was suddenly pushed against the wall Stefan's hand tight around his neck despite his lack of need for oxygen. His dark brown eyes enraged as he ripped the collar of Damon's shirt exposing his neck with those to identical bite marks against it that never healed completely. Damon's eyes grew wide as he saw his brothers' eyes lock onto the mark trying to fight he groaned as Stefan pressed their hips together. An growl was theonlywarning Damon got as he felt Stefan rip into his mating bond in his neck screaming inside of his head Damon began to push at his brother's body. Stefan drank as he felt his brother fight against him into for the strength to slowly disappear as he took his fill of his mate.

Releasing Damon, Stefan smirked as the other struggle to get to his feet from the lack strength. Damon glared up at Stefan who smirked at him with his black eyes. Lowering down to crouch Stefan lifted Damon's face to meet his "You are my mate and only mine however never threaten me with leaving. You belong to me, Damon until my true death. You are mine." Stefan whispered as he pressed an kiss to Damon's lips letting the man touch his own blood in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Grow Up

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : T

 **Fandom** : Vampire Diaries

 **Series** : The Chronicles of Klatt (Klaus/Matt), Defan (Stefan/Damon), Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy).

 **Pairings** : Tyler/Jeremy

 **Characters** : Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett.

 **Summary** : It's suppose to be Jeremy's birthday but Elena is ruining it.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.**

.

.

.

.

"You shouldn't be here." Tyler Lockwood ignored the urge to roll his eyes at the childish behavior of his boyfriend's sister Elena Gilbert.

He shifted his gift into the other arm as he stared down Elena Gilbert. Elena crossed her arms as she stood in the doorway cutting Tyler off from Jeremy sight. Bonnie tapped Caroline whispering into the girl's ear before moving towards the two at the doorway.

"God Elena it's Jeremy birthday."

"Exactly Tyler! This Jeremy's day and doesn't want you here neither do I!" Elena shouted as she shoved Tyler back sending the boy outside the Gilbert's front door.

"Will both of you stop it?!" Bonnie hissed shoving at Tyler before turning towards Elena giving her an pointed look. Elena and Tyler sent each another heated glares before looking opposite ways. Bonnie groaned "Your both acting like fucking children!" The newly forever teenager and the hybrid just ignored her. Bonnie quickly shoved the two outside closing the front door behind herself.

Tyler sent Bonnie an irradiated look before turning to walk away. Elena scoffed at the sight "Just walk away! Hell go find an bottle like your father did!" Elena shouted.

Tyler and Bonnie turned to stare at the girl one's eyes in shock and the other in pure hatred. Bonnie held her hand out towards Tyler warning him silently as his eyes flashed red before turning back to Elena. Anger playing on her beauty features as she glared at Elena.

"That was uncalled for Elena even for you. Tyler didn't do anything to you. I know him and Jeremy are going through an rough pact but he's here for Jeremy not you."

"Bonnie! He's dating Jeremy, my little brother!" Elena shouted as she stressed her little brother part. Bonnie sent the girl an disgusted look unable to believe this was once one of her closest friends.

"Elena-"

"He's not good enough for Jeremy anyway! He'll probably end up getting drunk and beating on him like his own father did him!"

"How the fuck would you know Gilbert!? Do you even know me?! Fuck no! Your to busy trying to play the fucking victim! I'm surprised you can think about anything that isn't for your own fucking benefit!" Tyler snapped back.

Tyler chest was rising and falling dangerously as he kept glaring holes into the girl. Elena returned the glare with identical anrgy. Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she held her hands out sending an warning wave of power at both.

"Now listen here. Today is not about you or you" Bonnie snapped pointing at Elena and Tyler "now you both grow the fuck up and get along for today. If you don't I'll tell Jeremy exactly how his beloved boyfriend and sister are acting towards each other on his birthday." Turning on her heel Bonnie smiled as she heard identical groans before footsteps behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Alpha and Omega

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

 **Series:** The Chronicles of Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy), Klatt (Klaus/Matt) and Defan (Stefan/Damon).

 **Pairings:** Tyler/Jeremy

 **Characters:** Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Carolina Forbes and Elena Gilbert.

 **Summary:** Jeremy and Tyler share an few moments alone.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Caught you," Tyler Lockwood murmured roughly, tipping his head down to tuck his face into the curve of Jeremy's' neck. Tyler sighed as he simply let himself enjoy the heartbeat that coursed through Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy Gilbert smiled, shifting around until they were fitted together like a puzzle. The slightly bigger omega reached up to wrap his arms sound the alpha pulling them closer. Tyler smirked pressing a light kiss to the throat in compassion.

"I let you," he returned, trying to tug Tyler closer, though there was no one more room between them. Tyler snored "Yes, certainly, of course. Let me catch you because you're such a good, and obedient omega?"

"Shut up Tyler." Jeremy growled out as he leaned away from Tyler Lockwood who laughed before pulling him back. "I can't wait to have you forever." Tyler whispered as he pulled Jeremy closer.

"Two more weeks and I'll be all yours forever." Jeremy whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Never Letting You Go

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

 **Series:** The Chronicles of Klatt (Klaus/Matt), Defan (Stefan/Damon), Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy).

 **Pairings:** Tyler/Jeremy

 **Characters:** Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, and Stefan Salvatore.

 **Summary:** Jeremy watches Tyler die.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"It's gonna be okay. Tyler don't you dare close your eyes!" Jeremy cried as he pulled Tyler Lockwood's head deeper into his chest. Glancing down be noticed that blood had stopped pouring out from the large gash. A long cut directly above his eyelid and one from his nose to his chin.

"Tyler, please," Jeremy cried out. Tyler wasn't moving nor reaponding. Jeremy could barely feel his chest rising and falling.

"Stefan! Damon! Klaus! Someone please." Jeremy voice broke as he cradled Tyler's face with his hand. "Please don't die for me." he whispered.

It was his fault, all of it. A new vampire was in Mystic Falls and it was targeting humans. Jeremy didn't think nothing about but he knew some of the men killed had similar features t him. He decided to ignore the warnings to never go out late.

He went out for a walk only to caught by the vampire. His life flashed before his eyes befote Tyler came. Tyler, the boy who hated him since they started high school saved him. Tyler killed the vampire but at what risk, his own life?

"Please Tyler, please don't die. I can't do this if you die. I can't, no I won't be able to live if you die here. Stay away please."

Jeremy leaned down an pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead as his tears slid down. He heard rushed footsteps but he didn't bother looking up. An hand appeared near, Jeremy lashed out hitting it away. "Don't touch him!"

"Jere-" Damon voiced.

"No! Leave! Leave us, your too late."

"Jeremy." Stefan whispered.

Jeremy glanced up to see Stefan giving him a somber look, "Let him go. It's time you let him go." His eyes never leaving Jeremy as he reached out for Tyler. Jeremy broke eye contact as he pulled Tyler closer.

"I love you, Tyler Lockwood." Jeremy whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to Tyler's forehead. "He's healing."

Jeremy opened his eyes wide as he pulled away to see the cuts on Tyler's face healing and disappearing. "Your healing. Tyler!"

" 'M love y." Tyler trailed off as he reached his hand out to touch Jeremy cheek. His eyes tired, he touched Jeremy check befote resting it back down.

Jeremy smiled pressing another kiss to Tyler's forehead before glancing at Stefan and Damon. "I guess today isn't the pups day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Raining in a Drought

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** K

 **Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

 **Series:** Chronicles of Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy), Klatt (Matt/Klaus) and Defan (Stefan/Damon)

 **Pairings:** Tyler/Caroline, Tyler/Jeremy, and Elena/Stefan

 **Characters:** Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, and Caroline Forbes.

 **Summary:** Jeremy loves Tyler but he can't wait forever.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaires is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"So you just gonna walk away from everything we have? Are you really giving up on us!"

"Why not? You don't love me Jack!"

"I do! More than everything in this whole stupid world! Just wait."

"I can't not anymore."

"Give me one reason why not!"

Tyler Lockwood rolled his eyes as Caroline wiped her tears away watching the main characters fight in the rain.

Glancing at his watch Tyler sighed happily as he noticed he had only a few more minutes to suffer through. He was focused on Caroline crying into his shoulder that he didn't notice Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy sat behind Elena and Stefan in the drive thru movie premiere.

His eyes focused on Tyler Lockwood as he knew the character's next words. "Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a drought. Unless and disappointing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Messed Up Life

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

 **Series:** Chronicles of Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy), Klatt (Matt/Klaus) and Defan (Stefan/Damon)

 **Pairings:** Tyler/Jeremy

 **Characters:** Jeremy Gilbert, and Tyler Lockwood

 **Summary:** Jeremy wants to mess up Tyler's life.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Come on Tyler!"

"Tyler!"

"Dude!"

Tyler Lockwood ignored the voices of his friends as he walked towards his car. An figure stretched out across the front with they're head pulled back. Closing in Tyler chuckled as he found the figure to be Jeremy Gilbert.

Jeremy smiled at his best friend as he straighten up to stare at the football player.

"What are you doing Gilbert?"

"Let's go on a road trip."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere."

Tyler didn't say anyhting he only nodded as he held his hand out letting Jeremy take his keys to the charger. Climbing into the passenger seat, Tyler stared at Jeremy Gilbert.

"Why do I have the feeling you're about to mess up my entire life?"

"You know me so well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Go

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

 **Series:** Chronicles of Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy), Klatt (Matt/Klaus) and Defan (Stefan/Damon)

 **Pairings:** Elena/Stefan, and Damon/Stefan

 **Characters:** Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore.

 **Summary:** Elena knows Stefan was never truly hers.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Go."

Stefan didn't move as he stared down at Elena.

Elena didn't look towards him as her beautiful eyes followed the path Damon disappeared on.

"Go before you lose him forever."

"Elena?"

"Go before I change my mind. Hurry."

"Why?"

Finally did Elena look at Stefan with those big brown eyes filled with so many tears. "Just go.."

Stefan glanced back towards Damon's path before nodding at soemthignas he raced after his brother.

"I love you but your not mine." Elena whispered as she turned on her heel walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Not Second Choice

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** K+

 **Fandom:** Vampire Diaries

 **Series:** Chronicles of Jyler (Tyler/Jeremy), Klatt (Matt/Klaus) and Defan (Stefan/Damon)

 **Pairings:** Matt/Klaus

 **Characters:** Matt Donovan, and Niklaus Mikaelson.

 **Summary:** Matt can't do it anymore.

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

"Don't you dare walk away from me Matthew."

Matt Donovan turned around to lock eyes with Klaus. The elder vampire stared down the human boy.

"I can't keep doing this Klaus."

"We both agreed to this Matthew."

"Stop that! Just stop! Don't act like you don't know how I feel. You know exactly how I feel. I need to leave."

"Matth-"

"No! I can't keep doing this anymore ever! Not when you know how I feel."

Klaus didn't say anything as he watched tears fall down Matthew's face but he couldn't bring himself to care. He told the boy from the beginning it was just a simply exchange, it was just sex.

"Why are you making this difficult?"

"I can't keep being your second choice. Not when your my first."


	10. Author Note

Sorry I know I haven't been in fan fiction for a while and for that I am sorry. I used to love fan fiction and I will stay in the website but not as an author. I don't have the time for rude people commenting on my work which I work hard on. Yes I have typos, and errors but that does not deserve rude remarks. For that and the more I am leaving fan fiction. I will be relocating all of my stories and continuing them on archiveofourown underneath Queen_Preferences. Come read my stories there because they won't be here. Bye.


End file.
